Girl Fight! (YunJaeMin 3some series)
by ninanutter
Summary: JaeJoong dan ChangMin melakukan segala cara untuk merebut perhatian YunHo. YunJaeMin threesome. JaeJoong [female] x YunHo [male] x ChangMin [female]. GENDERSWITCH. OOC/DLDR


**Title: Girl Fight!**

**Chapter: Prolog**

**Pairing:** JaeJoong **[female]** x YunHo **[male]** x ChangMin **[female]**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for UKEs, multiple partners, mature content, smut, harsh words**

**.**

**FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki, khususnya YunJaeMin**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ FF ini mengandung adegan dewasa yang dipaparkan secara eksplisit.

Akan ada hubungan emosional dan seksual di antara ketiga tokoh utama.

Karakter tokoh mungkin sensitif untuk beberapa pihak di dalam fandom.

Dimohon supaya reader tidak menyebar fitnah dan kebencian tentang tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat.

Jika tidak suka, dimohon supaya tidak usah membaca.

Jika berminat, silakan langsung saja ^^

* * *

.

Kamar itu cukup terang dan menampakkan aktivitas tiga orang manusia yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan fasilitas modern di dalamnya.

Seorang namja dengan mata musang tampak berbaring di ranjang yang tertutup seprai coklat tua. Disekitarnya terdapat noda-noda putih bekas spermanya yang berceceran. Kedua kakinya menjuntai di lantai. Dia menghirup udara dengan puas. Puas dengan _'ketrampilan_' kedua yeoja yang sedang memanjakan tubuh telanjangnya saat ini.

.

**KIM JAEJOONG**

Asistennya yang nomor satu.

Yeoja berambut panjang.

Lulusan salah satu kampus Ivy League di Amerika Serikat.

Fasih berbahasa Inggris logat Amerika, bahkan lumayan pintar menggunakan aksen _ghetto._

Bermata bulat besar.

Pandai memasak, bahkan mempunyai sertifikat setara chef internasional.

Berdada montok ukuran 34D.

Bokongnya sintal dan padat. Sangat enak untuk ditepuk-tepuk dan digigit.

Bibir semerah buah cherry yang ranum.

Bibirnya yang lebih sempit daripada bibir Changmin, mampu membungkus juniornya dengan erat dan ketat.

.

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

Asistennya yang nomor dua.

Yeoja berambut sebahu.

Lulusan Universitas Tokyo.

IQ 150 dan jenius.

Sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang.

Pandai dalam hal hitung-hitungan yang rumit.

Bermata bambi.

Berleher jenjang.

Berkaki sangat-sangat panjang.

Gemar mengenakan rok mini untuk menunjukkan kelebihannya itu.

Bibirnya yang lebih lebar daripada bibir Jaejoong, mampu untuk memuat juniornya ketika berada dalam ukuran maksimal.

.

Mereka berdua sedang menghisap selangkangannya saat ini.

Jaejoong mengenakan korset strap-on yang _hanya_ menutupi perutnya. Dia mengenakan high heels cantik dengan pita-pita yang melingkari kakinya hingga ke bawah lutut. Dia mengenakan kalung manik-manik panjang yang memanjang dan tersembunyi di belahan dadanya. Payudaranya yang montok menggantung dengan bebas, tidak tertutupi dan memerah di beberapa bagian, hasil hisapan bibir Yunho dan remasan tangannya.

Changmin mengenakan stoking fishnet alias stoking jala yang memanjang mulai dari telapak kaki hingga pangkal pahanya. Garter belt melintang di pinggangnya yang langsing. Kedua bongkah pantatnya memerah akibat tamparan tangan Yunho. Karena agak flu, Changmin mengenakan tank top di tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kedua vagina yeoja itu sama-sama tidak tertutup apa pun. Mereka berdua sama-sama berjongkok dengan kaki terbuka lebar di depan ranjang. Kedua vagina mereka tampak merah, basah, dalam dan mengundang.

Yunho sendiri belum memutuskan akan memasukkan juniornya ke vagina siapa terlebih dahulu. Dia masih ingin menikmati mereka berdua yang_ 'bermain-main'_ dengan dirinya.

Setelah Yunho dua kali mengalami orgasme, tampaknya kedua yeoja itu masih belum puas.

Jaejoong yang bibirnya lebih sempit kini mengulum junior Yunho yang sudah 'kering.' Bibir berwarna cherry itu membungkus juniornya dengan ketat dan erat. Kuku tangan Jaejoong yang bercat merah menyala mengikuti gerakan kepalanya mengocok juniornya. Sesekali Jaejoong menggunakan giginya untuk _teasing._ Tapi dia lebih banyak menggunakan lidahnya. Benda basah dan hangat itu seolah membuat junior Yunho bertambah panas, siap memuntahkan cairannya kapan saja.

Yunho merasakan perutnya menegang. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami orgasme yang ketiga.

Hal ini tidak lepas mata tajam milik Changmin. Dari tadi jemarinya yang panjang memasuki lubang _entrance_ alias lubang anus milik Yunho, berusaha mencari titik termanisnya. Bibirnya yang lebih lebar juga tidak tinggal diam.

Ketika Jaejoong yang mengulum juniornya, maka Changmin-lah yang menghisap_ twin balls_ miliknya.

Ketika melihat Yunho hampir 'datang' dia menarik kepala Jaejoong dengan paksa dari junior Yunho.

_"Dammit!"_ maki Jaejoong ketika junior Yunho terlepas dari bibirnya akibat tarikan Changmin di kepalanya. Beruntung saat itu Jaejoong sedang bermain-main dengan ujungnya saja, tidak sedang memasukkannya ke bibirnya sepenuhnya. Jika tidak tentu Yunho akan berteriak kesakitan akibat juniornya bergesekan dengan gigi Jaejoong.

"Minggir unnie. Aku lebih 'mampu' untuk tugas ini." Changmin mengambil alih junior Yunho dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Sial kau Changmin!" Jaejoong masih saja memaki.

"Changmin..." Yunho berkata dengan terengah-engah. "Kau sedang flu kan? Jangan sampai lendirmu mengotori benda milikku." Yunho mewanti-wanti.

"Tidak oppa. Lendirku tidak akan mengotori juniormu. Sebaliknya, akan kubuat juniormu _'flu'_ juga dan mengeluarkan lendirnya sendiri," desah Changmin sambil memasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam bibirnya yang lebar. Junior itu makin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Hampir membuatnya tersedak.

_"Aahh~"_

Yunho melenguh lega ketika saat ketiga 'datang' juga. Spermanya memenuhi mulut Changmin hingga berleleran keluar. Changmin memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya. Lantas dia mengeluarkan junior itu dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat merebutnya. Dia juga ingin merasakan sperma Yunho. Dijilatnya cairan lengket yang menempel di benda panjang itu. Belum puas, dimasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Pelan-pelan benda itu mulai 'terbangun' lagi.

Satu-satunya namja yang ada di kamar itu mengeluh. "Kalian... Sudah cukup main-mainnya... Aku ingin memasuki vagina kalian tapi aku lelah. Dilanjutkan besok saja..." Yunho masih saja berbaring terlentang dan memejamkan mata.

"Diam oppa!" bentak Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan.

**.**

**Should I keep it? Or should I delete it?**  
**Please let me know ^^**

**.**

* * *

**Mei-4-2013**

.  
Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

.  
**-Nina-**  
Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116


End file.
